A camera-based precrash detection system is described in German Patent Application No. DE 100 25 678 A1. In this context, potential opposing parties in an accident are marked in the image data of a monoscopic camera, and their distance and relative velocity are subsequently determined, so that objects specifically putting one at risk can be subjected to classification by type in real time. This method identifies regions within a camera image, in which there are highway users or obstacles. As described above, the identification is carried out with the aid of a classifier specially trained for the highway users and obstacles to detect. The corresponding, identified regions are then marked and measured for their distance from the observer, using a distance-measuring sensor. Finally, the selected regions are supplied to a type-classification unit for exactly determining the type of highway user or obstacle.